That Night
by Athena-chan99
Summary: [UA]/Después de haber perdido mi virginidad en sus manos, en una noche de fiesta, me convertí en lo que más odio. Una zorra./— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta...? — ¿Recuerdas qué hiciste después de esa fiesta?/—La curiosidad mato al gato.—Pero murió sabiendo.—Sólo no vayas a morir... —No lo haré./


Hola!

Aqui te traigo otro FIC naruhina.

* * *

"That Night"

Después de haber perdido mi virginidad en sus manos, en una noche de fiesta, me convertí en lo que más odio. Una zorra.

Con el fin de que él reaccionara, y sintiera lo que yo ciento: celos.

Pero parece que está hecho de piedra, porque no se inmuta ante nada. Ni con los chirridos de la cama por las noches, ni mis salidas o entradas a las tres de la mañana, o mis pláticas sobre lo maravillosos que son todos los tipos con los que me he acostado.

Pero ya estoy harta. No quería preguntarle de frente por miedo a quedar en ridículo. Pero no soporto más, necesito saber por qué lo hiso.

Ahora estoy en su cuarto, pues vine a hablar con él. Solo a hablar.

Cómo podía iniciar el tema.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta...Naruto? —Dije sin más.

—He ido a muchas fiestas, tendrás que ser más específica. —Contestó sin voltear a verme.

—La fiesta de año nuevo, la que hizo Sakura. —Dije, viéndolo fijamente. Parece no haberlo notado pues él seguía con la vista en su videojuego.

—Ah, esa fiesta... —Exclamó. —Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas qué hiciste después de esa fiesta?—Contesté, ignorando su pregunta.

—Pues la verdad no mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hinata?—Dijo insistiendo.

—Solo tengo curiosidad—Dije, restándole importancia.

—La curiosidad mato al gato. —Dijo burlonamente.

—Pero murió sabiendo. —Repliqué.

—Pero murió. —Dijo, resaltándolo.

—Es mejor morir sabiendo la verdad, que morir siendo ignorante de ella.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo, dándome la razón. Me sentí bien al haberle vencido —Sólo no vayas a morir...

—No lo haré.

—Pues, como ya te dije, no recuerdo mucho. Es noche bebí demasiado alcohol; unos tragos de tequila aquí, unas cervezas allá, botellas de brandi, unos cuantos tragos de vodka... en fin, mucho alcohol. Me sorprende no haber muerto por intoxicación etílica. —Dijo contento. Riéndose de sí mismo.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada?—Dije, insistiendo más. Cualquier intento de permanecer serena, se había ido por el caño.

—Mmm...Recuerdo cosas, pero son insignificantes; como que me lanzaron a la piscina, y que estuve bailando, o las estúpidas bromas de mis amigos...en fin, nada importante.

—Ya veo...—Dije, vencida. Bajé la mirada, totalmente derrotada.

—Ah, también recuerdo haber amanecido desnudo, en el apartamento de Sasuke y con una horrible resaca. Seguramente dormí con alguien, pero no recuerdo quién o por qué. —Cualquier mínima esperanza, había muerto.

—Y-ya veo...gracias, por decirme...—Dije, intentando ocultar mi decepción.

—Ajá, y ¿puedo saber el porqué de tu interrogatorio? —Dijo curioso.

—No. —Contesté, cortante. Así que me suavicé las palabras un poco. — Pero gracias, de todas formas.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo él, intentando amainar el ambiente. — ¿Quieres jugar un rato?

Lo miré, me estaba ofreciendo el control de su Xbox 360, con una sonrisa tímida. Le sonreí de regreso, no había motivo para enojarme. Sí él en verdad no recordaba, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. En verdad hay ocasiones en las que el alcohol suprime los recuerdos o que actúas por impulso y luego te quedas como: "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo una cara dibujada en el estómago? ¿Quién es este tipo o tipa?"

—Sí, por qué no.

Tomé el mando y me senté en el suelo con él. Él puso otro disco, un juego en el que era muy buena y sonreí. Él siempre es muy considerado con migo. Y estoy segura de que nunca fue su intención lastimarme.

—_La curiosidad mato al gato._

—_Pero murió sabiendo. _

—_De acuerdo. Sólo no vayas a morir..._

—_No lo haré_.

Te mentí, dije que no moriría, pero sí lo hice. Porque mi alma se destrozó y lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón se hizo polvo. Porque esa noche, esa que no recuerdas, una parte de mi murió junto con tus recuerdos. Y lo demás, me he encargado de destruirlo...con sexo, alcohol, drogas, fiestas y lágrimas.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado (?).

En fin... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
